Blue Eyed Monster
by lamatikah
Summary: [org fic] [akuroku] It looked cute until you saw the handcuffs.


**Blue Eyed Monster **

CUFFS 

Being handcuffed to a shockingly handsome boy on his first day was not always Roxas' favourite pastime.

Though, Axel was the one who seemed the least pleased with the situation: he seemed to be blaming 'this shit' on Demyx. Roxas had no idea who this 'Demyx' was but he was sure as hell on the blond's mental 'Stabbity Stabbity List'. All he knew was that as soon as he had arrived Axel had greeted him and then suddenly someone in a dark cloak had run up behind him and suddenly he was chained to this 'Axel' guy.

Roxas wasn't even sure what he was doing here, he didn't know who he was, he didn't know what he was, what he was meant to do. Anything. Meaning he knew nothing.

And what made it even more confusing was the fact that a crazy cloaked guy had just locked him to this pissy – yet hot – man. Well, young adult; older teen? Though, currently, Roxas was being dragged along by the redhead called Axel, tears stinging his eyes, not yet falling. He knew he was about to trip and anger the older boy. Axel was so fast and Roxas was just getting used to walking.

And then it happened: Roxas fell and Axel's arm was yanked back. Tears started spilling from the blond's eyes as he laid down on his stomach, not even bothering to sit up and explain himself. Axel growled under his breath, trying to pull Roxas up. Said boy refused, instead he kept himself down, pulling with all his weight – and when someone does this, you might know that it is near impossible to pick them up.

"Look kid, do you want to have these handcuffs on?" he snarled, looking at the shuddering heap on the floor. Roxas let out a string of sobs and whimpering noises. Axel sighed irritably, you could almost hear him rolling his eyes along with the sound.

Roxas didn't know what to do or say so he just stayed on the floor, he didn't care if this boy hated him for it afterwards because the blond just wanted **out**. He just wanted to run away, or better still: die.

Axel bent leant down to Roxas' level on the floor, "Number thirteen, Roxas," sigh, "get up. I'm no good at all that sympathy shit."

Roxas sniffed and looked up, "I-I do-don't want to… to be here." Roxas slurred his words out slowly and carefully. He was still only just getting used to using them.

"No one does, now get up."

Roxas mused over the possibilities there were: stay there or get rid of the handcuffs.

And really, the quicker he got rid of the handcuffs, the shorter time it would be until he could run away and forget about this, this horrible, almost twisted, place. It was like a dream, he knew what he was doing and he knew things but he couldn't remember things. He had nothing _to _remember.

Roxas got up, tear streaks tracked down his cheeks – he didn't even bother to wipe them off. But there was no need for Roxas to have done so anyway because Axel did it for him, "You're cute, kid."

"Hm." Roxas liked the burbly sensation in his tummy he felt when Axel touched his face and he wished it would come back.

Axel took off again, this time slower and not as angry, looking back at Roxas every now and then to check if he was alright and catching up fine. Roxas had to admit, it made him feel better. Though, later he'd find out that it was impossible for him to "feel better", he was merely reassured by the initial welcoming sense Axel gave him.

They eventually came to a door which read ' **SUPERIOR**'. Axel paid no attention to the lower sign: '**knock**'. He strode in, catching Roxas' hand as he did so, so as not to trip the boy up again.

"Xemnas." 'Xemnas' looked up from his paperwork – there seemed to be a lot of pictures of hearts and scribblings about the functions of said organs, "Demyx has **fucking** handcuffed me with **fucking** Number Thirteen and I want **fucking** rid of him now!"

With every curse, Roxas let out a weak whimper.

Xemnas took a long and drawn out breath, "Demyx," he said, venom in the way he said the boy's actual name, "or Number Thirteen?"

Roxas shied away slightly.

Axel gave his superior an exasperated look, "I don't know! …_**Both**_!" Roxas felt like bursting into tears all over again as his hands clenched into fists so tight that his knuckles turned a dark shade of purple before going deadly white.

"Once you have shown him to his quarters and explained the ways of our," the older man paused, "institute, that is when you shall be freed – I will see to it." Axel spluttered but Xemnas interrupted him. "Go, Number Eight, now."

Axel, obviously forgetting about the cuffs, stormed out the room, Roxas running to keep up with him, tiny tears of pain slipping out the corners of both eyes. The cuff was cutting into his wrist and he just knew that he'd have a scar there if this carried on any longer. He just wished there were an easier way to walk about in his situation.

"Um…" Though Roxas knew his name, he wasn't sure what to call Axel seeing as Xemnas had already called him 'Number Eight' previously, confusing poor little Roxas. Though, Axel had already turned round and was giving Roxas a '_Whaaat?!_' face. "Um," Roxas looked at his feet scuffing the floor, "c-can you, um, maybe stop it hurting, um…"

Axel looked at Roxas' wrist which was bleeding a little, red marks circling his skinny lower arm. His face didn't change at all, he just stared at it. Roxas waited.

"What, you expect me to carry you or something?" Axel turned up his lip at Roxas, "Get used to it, kid. It's all you'll ever know from now on."

Roxas started to shiver from fear and cold and sheer sadness. He felt so alone.

"Fine." Axel grumpily, but carefully, picked Roxas up – bridal style – and leaned in to his face, "better?"

Roxas nodded slowly, hoping not to set off an Axel-temper-tantrum as he had previously seen in the Superior's office. He realised that his breath was hitching in his throat and his wrist was itching like hell – he was in so much pain and Axel was doing nothing to help.

On their way to wherever they were going, Axel would tug at his hand by accident and Roxas would squeak causing a smirk to reach the older teen's lips. "Roxas, you sure you're a _boy_?" Roxas would let out a sniff in reply.

Eventually, they arrived at this room, a room, a white, plain, boring room. There was no decoration, no furniture, no nothing. Axel was absentmindedly rubbing Roxas' hand with his thumb, "Bed's in store room and anything else you want is in Twilight Town."

Roxas mumbled a 'mhmm' but kept his mouth clamped shut, really not wanting to set Axel off because he was damn scary with his bipolar-like attitude. The guy was frickin' stroking his hand when minutes ago he was dragging him along the floor.

Just as he stopped rubbing Roxas' hand, Axel said, "By the way, to stop any confusion, this **is** your room and it is where you will sleep from now on. Okay?" Roxas nodded. "Can you talk?" Roxas nodded.

Axel raised an eyebrow and started rubbing Roxas' hand again.

He walked out the door and continued down the corridor before rolling his eyes and growling, "_Fuck it…_" He gently put Roxas down, causing the younger to start panicking, then proceeded to reach out with the uncuffed hand and supposedly opened a dark, swirling abyss. Purple flecks sparkled within it, giving it an evil glimmer which swayed and twirled in the almost liquid-looking 'doorway'. Roxas stared at it, feeling queasy at the sight.

Axel picked him back up, making Roxas yelp in surprise and clutch tightly to Axel's neck. The redhead nudged Roxas' hands with his chin and continued into the darkness.

Roxas felt like he was going to be sick.

His insides seemed to be churning round and round and round, his head spinning with the force of a thousand horses, pulling along two thousand elephants, all rampaging round on a merry-go-round. His face went pale and he felt himself heat up and Axel's rubbing of Roxas' hand grew more and more agitated as Roxas started to jerk violently. Axel made faint cooing noises as he walked through the darkness and it suddenly turned into a room, a swirly, twirly room with bright-ish colours which sometimes got enveloped with darker hues of black and navy blue all making Roxas feel even worse.

Roxas felt himself shuddering continuously as they passed through the room and into another portal-door-thing. If Axel hadn't been carrying him, he would probably have been unable to walk at all. So he silently thanked the boy for that. Then all of a sudden it was over, Roxas cooled down all over, but he was still shaking badly. Axel's cooing noises stopped as though it had only been an automatic thing to do, which it probably had been – just like the hand rubbing, which had only got worse.

They were in front of a utility cupboard door. Axel opened the door by lifting his hand from underneath Roxas' legs and bringing it to the doorknob. Roxas looked up at the boy, his teeth chattering and his whole body juddering for any reason: fear, illness, coldness, etc.

"Your bed's in here," Axel stated, letting his thumb drop, "I'll have to heave it so you're gonna have to walk, kid."

Roxas nodded and let Axel lower him to the floor. He stood there quivering, occasionally moving to follow Axel's actions as the boy dragged a mattress across into another portal he had opened. Roxas' eyebrows curved into a worried expression as he stepped through, and just as he had imagined: he felt insanely sick again. It was ridiculous really, but he kept walking, sometimes having to hold onto Axel's arm for support as they walked through the bright-ish room. Roxas squeezed his eyes shut and kept going until he realised that they were no longer in that place.

Axel lugged the mattress over to the far corner of Roxas' room and left it there, "Can't be bothered to get the rest – you're obviously not up for it anyway." He looked the quaking figure up and down, "You're such a kid. What are ya doing here?"

Roxas shook his head. He didn't know, did he? He was… just here. He didn't **want** to be here – he wanted to be at… at… he wanted… to… he wanted…

That's when Roxas finally snapped and crumpled to a heap on the floor (taking Axel down with him), sobbing as loudly as he could, trembling violently. Axel faltered slightly. He wasn't a fucking counsellor: he didn't know how to deal with this sort of shit! He was crouching down next to Roxas seeing as he couldn't just stand up and walk away.

"Look…" Axel began, reaching a hand out to Roxas, "I know you're feeling upset and…" Axel was cut off by Roxas' abrupt punch to the face.

"You don't **fucking** care, do you?! You just don't care! I don't know where the hell I am, who the hell I am, why I'm here! I just want to die and I just want to leave and get the hell away from you!" Axel rubbed his jaw where Roxas' fist had met skin.

Roxas was seething, he was so angry all the tears had dried up and any which hadn't were brushed aside and forgotten about. Axel smirked, "Kid likes to play it rough."

Roxas almost screamed. "Shut _UP_!" he stressed, "Shut up! Shut up up up **up**_up**up**_!" Axel raised an eyebrow and shrugged an arm round Roxas' shoulders who threw it off as soon as it came in contact with his cloak.

"No need to act like a hormonal teen, kid."

Roxas just shook his head, "Get me out of here now. Start with getting these off me."

Axel just shrugged and grabbed the blond by the arm with a sarcastic, "want me to carry you there?" Roxas tried to stop the urge to kill. They walked down the corridor to Xemnas' office. Axel told Xemnas that Roxas had a bedroom and was now in knowledge of how "this institute works".

Xemnas tapped his fingers on the desk before taking a key out of a drawer and slotting it into the lock on the handcuffs. Roxas let out a gasp as he held his wrist tightly, the pain almost excruciating – it was bleeding more: a steady flow of red, thick liquid trickling down his lower arm – coming from random slits in his skin around, over and under, his wrist.

Axel's wrist, however, seemed fine albeit a little red, but otherwise, fine.

"Demyx is fuckin' gonna get it this time," the redhead muttered as he left the office.

Roxas furrowed his brow and followed Axel out the room and down the corridor into his own. Axel had already disappeared into another one of those nauseating portals no doubt.

He flopped down onto his mattress and sighed, he just wanted to go… home?

x ▪ ● ▪ x 

-

Uh huh, an orgy fic. Yes, I know, shoot me, I should be doing God-knows-what-else but here I am, writing a frickin' Orgy fic. -tuts- , terrible of me really. But oh well, what can you do about it?


End file.
